


when i sleep i'm gonna dream (of how you tasted)

by zayndotcom



Series: service top yugyeom [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, cis swap, girl!bambam, girl!yugyeom, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: yugyeom's favourite place to be is right between bambam's legs, head ducked under her skirt or dress and fingers tugging her panties to the side so she can get her mouth on her cunt.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: service top yugyeom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	when i sleep i'm gonna dream (of how you tasted)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure lesbian filth dont look at me 
> 
> havent even read over this once might come back and edit it later i started writing this at 3am this is probably trash

yugyeom's favourite place to be is right between bambam's legs, head ducked under her skirt or dress and fingers tugging her panties to the side so she can get her mouth on her cunt. 

the bathroom stall they're in is crapped, yugyeom's too long legs are shoved in-between the sides of the toilet and she tries not to think too much about how dirty this dingy bathroom floor is- not that she can think much of anything when the taste of bambam is flooding her mouth. 

bambam's head hits the stall door, fingers clutching at her own tits over her dress when yugyeom flicks her tongue up against her swollen clit. she lets out a drawn out moan, not bothering to keep herself quiet even though they're in a public restroom, is probably getting off on that fact only the kinky fuck.

"nn _ nng _ — fuck, yugyeom,  _ baby _ ."

yugyeom feels hands grip onto the short strands on the top of her head, bambam using the grip to grind her cunt against her tongue and yugyeom immediately let's her jaw drop open and tongue loll out to accommodate. "yeah," bambam hisses, fingers flexing and pulling tighter, causing hot flashes of pain to run through her scalp, "-  _ mmh _ , just like that."

yugyeom lets out a muffled against bambam's pussy, the noise lost to the slick sound of bambam riding her tongue. yugyeom feels her own clit throb, she's for sure soaked through her panties and onto her jeans at this point, tries to close her legs to get some sort of relief but there isn't enough room. 

the lacy material of bambam's panties drag against yugyeom's cheek, her chin is wet with her own spit and the taste of bambam and she's pulled away from in-between bambams legs with a sharp pull of hair hair, gasping wetly as she looks up at her with wet eyelashes 

"messy baby," bambam coos, swiping the pad of her thumb across the mess on yugyeom chin, rubbing it against her tongue that is still hanging dumbly from her mouth. 

yugyeom grasps desperately onto bambams exposed thighs, noises spilling from her mouth that she barely registers as she unconsciously pulls against the older's hold. it's like she's lost all ability to think rationally, the only thing on her mind is getting her mouth back on bambam's cunt, to try and drown herself in the slick mess between her girlfriend’s legs. 

“look at you, pup,” bambam bends down, her thumb still pressing down against yugyeom’s tongue. she licks a stripe across her chin, picking up what was left over from the poor job her thumb did at cleaning up yugyeom’s face, “so desperate for a taste my cunt, so out of your mind that you’re being so loud i wouldn't be surprised if everyone outside could hear you over the music.” the words are whispers low and hot against the side of yugyeom’s cheek, teeth tugging at the earrings hanging from her lobes. 

arousal hits yugyeom like a truck, and she would have melted onto the dirty bathroom floor if it wasn’t for bambam’s tight hold on her hair. she feels her own pussy clench at the filthy words, eyes squeezing shut to try and stop the sting of tears. 

air puffs against yugyeom’s face when bambam lets out a mocking snort and she can’t suppress the shudder that runs through her body at the sound, “did the thought of everyone hearing you cry out like a little whore for me make you wet, puppy?” 

her mind is too foggy to give a coherent answer to that question and the cruel smirk on bambam’s lips tell her that she knows this. yugyeom nearly collapses in on herself when a hard, smooth surface is pushed up against her own aching cunt, eyes darting down to see the rounded top of bambam’s pump is pushing up against her crotch through her jeans. she’s already rutting down against the source of stimulation before she can even properly acknowledge its presence. 

the sound of a laugh causes yugyeom’s eyes to snap back up and she sees bambam smiling fondly at her, like she finds the image of her girlfriend humping her foot like a bitch in heat endearing. “maybe if you make me cum hard enough, i’ll let you hump my against my shoe until you cum, hmm?” bambam pats her cheek, removing her shoe from yugyeom’s crotch and yugyeom very nearly starts crying at the loss. 

bambam leans back against the stall door again, using the hand not knotted in yugyeom’s hair to pull her skirt up around her waist again. “stop whining, gyeom-ah,” the tone of her voice cuts off the noise yugyeom hadn’t even realised she had been making, “now be a good puppy and make your eonnie cum.” 

yugyeom doesn’t need to be told that twice. 

**Author's Note:**

> lads you are welcome for the wlw porn


End file.
